


Christmas and Neighbor

by chanyfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT9 (EXO)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyfire/pseuds/chanyfire
Summary: É 25 de dezembro manhã de natal quando Sehun resolve declarar o seu amor de anos para o seu vizinho e melhor amigo☃️É 25 de dezembro manhã de natal quando Chanyeol se surpreende com o melhor amigo e vizinho na sua porta a sua procura
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Christmas and Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Oi meus amores, faltam 9 dias para o natal mas mesmo assim já quero desejar boas festas para todo mundo.  
> Para comemorar o natal eu trouxe essa pequena one shot com o shipp mais amorzinho do exoplanet sechan eeeee meus bebês, espero que vocês gostem desculpa qualquer erro ortográfico

Sehun estava parado na porta do mais velho congelado tanto pelo frio quanto pela falta de coragem, ele podia ouvir um movimento, risadas e conversas vindo de dentro da cara, era amanhã de natal e a família Park estava reunida para celebrar, "Que belo dia você escolhidos para se declarar em sehun! " Ele se auto julgava mentalmente. O garoto respirou fundo antes de apertar a campainha. - Sehun! Que bom te ver feliz natal querido! Foi a mãe de Chanyeol que atendeu a porta o recebendo com um abraço. - Feliz natal tia Lee - Sehun saiu do abraço - Chanyeol 'tá ai? - Está sim, você quer entrar? - Não, não —Ele negou rápido não podia encarar a família Park tão cedo - Eu preciso falar com ele urgente, a senhora pode chamar ele aqui por favor? - Claro que sim, eu vou lá chamar. Ela seguiu pelo corredor, foi possível escutar ela chamando o filho. Sehun esperou apenas alguns segundos até o mais velho aparecer na porta com um suéter azul bebê, uma calsa jeans, os cabelos bagunçados ostentando um arquinho com chifres de rena, o que sinceramente era a coisa mais fofa que o estudante tinha visto na vida, ele sorria muito animado ao ver o amigo e vizinho na sua porta a sua procura. - Sehunnie! Feliz Natal! Sehun não ficou surpreso ao ser promulgado por um abraço forte e aconchegante - Feliz Natal hyung. Sehun se aconchegou no abraço apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do maís velho, o abraço duro mais do que abraços normais de amigos. - Você veio aqui só para mim abraçar Sehunnie? - Não Hyung. - Então? Sehun ficou nervoso ele não sabia como começar aquela conversa mais ele precisava não podia mais fugir daquele assunto, ele não podia mais fugir daquele sentimento. - Preciso falar com você, é muito importante Loey. - Chanyeol ficou sério e acenou com a cabeça concordando - Podemos ir ao parquinho? - Claro, só vou pegar meu casaco. ✵ Os dois estavam sentados no balanço, os corpos se moviam para frente e para trás no brinquedo eles já eram muito velhos para estar alí mas ele trazia boas lembranças. Chanyeol tinha o olhar fiquisado nos pés próprios esperando o mais novo dizer o que queria falar, já Sehun se sentia um idiota medroso por não conseguir ser direto como o mais velho por isso tanto ele expirou o mais fundo que podia tomar toda a coragem que consigia . - Loey eu… E derrepente todo discurso que ele tinha ensaiado em frente ao espelho evaporou da sua mente. - Você? Chanyeol perguntou preocupado com o amigo que parecia ter congelado mo lugar depois de alguns segundos. - Hum ... Lembra de quando eu me mudei no 6 ano? - Lembro, a gente passou quase dia todo brincando aqui só não ficamos por que você caio, ralou o joelho e fez o maior escândalo. - Eu cai lá de cima do escorregador quase perdi a perna naquele dia! Chanyeol gargalhou com a indignação do seu vizinho. - Se você diz, mas não é disso que eu lembro. - Mentiroso! Eles já eram amigos muito tempo e vizinhos quase desde sempre que passaram muitos momentos antes parquinho o Parque se lembrava de várias vezes que estava triste e o vizinho levou para aquele balanço para animá-lo aquele Com certeza era um lugar preferido dos dois e sempre. - Ano que vem vai ser o nosso último ano na escola… - Sim, vai ser duro teremos que nos esforçar muito Sehunnie mas eu acredito no nosso potencial vai dar tudo certo. - vai dar tudo certo… uma frase souo mais como uma pergunta do que uma afirmação - Não se preocupa Sehunnie eu vou estar lá com você, lembra a gente fez uma promessa quando estamos no 7 ano de ficar juntos para todo o sempre não importa o que acontecesse, aliás foi exatamente naquelas balanços que prometem a promessa. O estudante disse com o maior sorriso que podia oferecer ao amigo - É sobre isso que eu quero conversar… Chanyeol olhou com expectativa e curiosidade para o Oh quando ele se formou e ficou em sua frente porém de costas, então o mais velho também se pedido . - tem uma coisa que eu quero te contar desde oitavo ano, eu ... eu eu tô tentando fugir disso há muito tempo Primeiro eu fugir porque achei que era errado achei que eu estava errado mas então eu aceitei mas mesmo assim continuei fugindo só que agora fugindo de você ... mesmo que você não goste de mim desse jeito eu estou bem eu pelo menos consegui te contar isso… - Silêncio. Apenas a expressão confusa do Park como definidas a forma nos olhinhos do mais novo - Sehun ... e-eu - Tudo bem eu entendo, você não se sente assim eu entendo… As lágrimas antes pressas agora rolavam pelo rosto alvo, Sehun se virou para ir embora mas foi parado pelas mãos do mais velho que o puxaram para um abraço quente e apertado bem semelhante ao que deram antes mais a diferença é que agora tinha um peso mais alí, muito maior. - Me desculpa Sehunnie, eu só fiquei surpreso eu não esperava que você se confessasse assim do nada e… - Como assim não esperava que eu me confessasse? vo-você já sabia que eu gostava de você. A voz do garoto foi morrendo em um fiapo de voz junto com as bochechas coradas. - Meu anjo, você é tão lerdinho chega a ser adorável, respondendo a sua pergunta meio que está óbvio, sabe Sehunnie você não é muito bom em esconderijo. - Chanyeol eu- por que você não falou nada, você não sente o mesmo não é? - Na verdade eu também sou um tremendo covarde, eu sabiá dos seus sentimentos mas mesmo assim não tive coragem de expressar ou meus ou falar com você sobre isso mas ...— Chanyeol respirou fundo ainda preso no abraço do outro garoto— Mas eu tivo medo, tive medo de estar sentindo coisas erradas, fiquei com medo que isso nos machucasse você entende? - Sehun acenou com cabeça os dois saíram do abraço e se olharam - Sehun na verdade eu ainda tenho medo que você se machuque. - Eu também tenho medo que você se machuque mas… - Mas? - Eu realmente gosta de você Loey, você gosta de mim também? - Eu gosto de você mais que gosto de chocolate. Sehun deu risada do sorriso imenso e ingênuo que o mais velho deu. - Você parece uma criança falando assim Hyung. - Ótimo podemos ter um namoro da 3 série com direito a mão dada e dividir o lanche no recreio. Sehun cutucou a bochecha do mais velho de forma fofa. - Eu já divido o meu almoço com você todo dia Hyung, até nas férias você vai almoçar na minha casa. O mais novo disse manhoso era verdade que o mais velho sempre roubava sua comida nos intervalos além de não ser uma novidade descendente para almoçar nas férias ou finais de semana e encontrar o mais velho elogiando a comida da sua mãe. - Então só começar a andar de mãos dadas, apesar de achar que isso acontece as vezes. Sehun corou um pouco, era verdade as vezes acontecia - Eu acho que você está muito saidinho pro meu gosto viu, já tá falando em namoro. - Você não quer namorar comigo? O mais novo coro de novo. - Sim eu quero mas… você nem se direto. Sehun cruzou os braços com um biquinho, muito fofo, no rosto, o mais alto sorriu para a cena era tão fofo olhou para os lados procurando alguém quando não achou nenhum alma viva pelas redondezas ele se ajuelhou no chão o Oh ficou desesperado com a cena, começou a olhar para os lados para ter certeza que ninguém estava precisando aquela cena, só parou quando o Park pegou sua mãe direita depositando um beijo na palma da sua mão. - Oh Sehun, amor da minha vida, meu raio de sol e motivo do meu querer você não pode nem imaginar o que eu faria sem o seu sorriso iluminado minha triste e depressiva vida que eu poderia morrer em sua voz preciosa de mel me alegrando todo dia. - Chanyeol disse dramaticamente levando a mão ao peito recebendo uma tapa do Oh em resposta - pode parecer brincadeira mas é sério eu realmente me sinto assim quando o assunto é você Sehunnie, eu amo sua voz, a seu sorriso, o jeito que fica em quando ta com vergonha adoro também te irrita ainda mais quando é por minha causa te ver com as bochechas vermelhas é tão adorável e fofo e eu amo isso, e diante de todos os meus sentimentos eu te pergunto Oh Sehun se você aceita ser meu namorado? Sehun arregalou os olhos e começou a engasgar com a própria saliva, o Park se desesperado indo para ajudar o agora possível namorado se Sehun e Deus quisessem, e eles queriam amém. - Meu Deus! Eu fui rápido demais? Chanyeol preocupado com o possível fato de virar viúvo antes mesmo de receber um sim para o pedido de namoro. - Não é só que foi muito do nada. Pedidohun respondeu depois de se recuperar da surpresa ele não esperava ser em namoro de verdade verdadeira. - Você tá bem? - Sim. - Ótimo, e a resposta? Apressado esse Chanyeol, não? Sehun olhou para o mais alto observando ele olhar para se preocupar com a resposta que iria receber como uma pequena vingança pela quase morte ele resolveu fazer um pequeno drama fingindo olhar aqui preocupante e inquietação que deixa o Parque bem nervoso começando a bater o pé freneticamente não fique nervoso o Oh gargalhou e abraçou mais velho bem forte - É obvio que eu aceito seu bobo Chanyeol ficou animado girou o mais novo nos braços pela praça dois acabaram ficando tontos e caindo na neve fofa sorriam um para o outro jogados no chão coberto de neve um do lado do outro antes de aproximarem os lábios em 7ma beijo quentinho que fez a barriga dos dois darem pontadas gostosas de quem queria mais e mais daqui e assim eles ficaram sabendo dos lábios se adercerem então ainda jogados na neve eles se encaram com as expressões mais felizes do mundo - Feliz Natal namorado. - Feliz Natal namorado.

**Author's Note:**

> Fim
> 
> Então gostaram? Espero que sim, feliz natal gente  
> No ano novo eu vou postar uma AU! Kaisoo chamada The Diary twm um enredo legal e funciona como um p.v.o lá no meu twitter então caso queiram ler me sigam lá @chanyfire


End file.
